The Life and Times of a Soul Reaper
by bustergundam4
Summary: The life and times of ichigo kurosaki in third person point of view. A must read of fans of the show. The first book of three in an epic trilogy. Right now : Book 1 - "Beginnings"
1. Chapter 1 - Hollow within

Episode 1: "Hollow within" Sept 8, 2012

|"" - Hollow speech |

|"" - Ichigo and other character speech |

Prelude:

It was a rainy day like any other day in the Soul society. But to Ichigo kurosaki, today would be unlike any other. It would be the day he found out if he could truly control his inner hollow.

| First Hour: |

"Breathing heavily is a sign of weakness, strawberry." She said as she kicked me in the solar plexus."Oh? If that's so, how do explain your heavy breathing?" I said with an exhausted smirk. "Wait a minute, I'm not breathing heavy at all." She said in feint surprise. "Take this!" I said as I swung Zangetsu at her head missing it on purpose. "Too slow, Strawberry" She said as she blocked his blade with her left hand. "Oh? Well..." He said confidently "Getsuga Tensho!" My blade lit up with a bright blue light familiar to him as his spiritual energy color. "Shunko!" She yelled as her body lit up with a bright luminescent white light. As her body glowed and her regular clothing shredded to mere fragments, he gazed upon her toned body. Her body was a site to behold, and the white sparks of spiritual energy surrounding her was a bonus. He'd guessed that was the reason why they call her "Goddess of Flash", Yuroichi S.

He barely had a second to breathe as she shunpo'd behind him, attempting to kick him in the solar plexus again. "I see you've gotten faster, but not fast enough, strawberry." She said as she dropped unto her hands and proceeded to deliver a parry of tornado kicks to his midsection, while still in shunko, mind you. As he struggled to meet each tornado kick with an equally powered block, she did a three hundred sixty degree spin, kicking him in the skull so hard that he flew downward towards the waiting ground.

As he waited for the impending pain, something inside him started to feel really giddy, almost excited, it was then that he knew his inner hollow was awakened. He felt himself slipping from conscience; it was almost as if he were going to sleep. With a hard agonizing_ thud_ his body hit the ground, crushing the surrounding earthy dirt beneath him. Then, he realized, his body froze stiff like a dead animal's would. As a small dark flame ignited within him, he knew he was going to pass out slowly. The rest from his point of view was blurry, hazy even as his eyes began to close slowly, his heart began to slowly in beats, his heart then stopped. With an ear shattering shriek, a grim spiritual pressure could be felt.

"It seems that you've become soft since I left, Ichigo... " The voice said with a wolfy grin. "I'll take her from here... Watch as I show you what a true fight looks like!" It said as it lifted his head and sonido'd towards her. "Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu!" The voice said as black spiritual energy consumed him and the remaining smoke began to circle his blade. "Kuroi Getsuga" (Black slicing moon fang)! With the darkness inside him flowing, the dark blast flew at her. All the while turning into a dark crescent moon swirling towards her with a deep and felonious feeling to it.

As the dark, dense spiritual pressure came at her with what seemed like a monster hellbent on killing me, I deflected it effortlessly. "Think you can beat my shunko with this petty attack,Strawberry?" She said as she shunpo'd towards him with godspeed."Heh, did I say I'd kill you with this, woman? Besides I've already won! "The hollow like voice said as it cackled menacingly at my face. "You're far from winning, Strawberry! Hado number 41: Pale lightning!" She said as she shot forth a beam of white lightning from my hand.

"**Too ... predictable, Byakuya already tried that and … It didn't stop me! And... By the way, I'm not that idiot ichigo!"** He said as he swatted the seemingly "fatal" attack away as if it were a fly. "Not so fast, hollow. I watched your fight against Byakuya, and I clearly saw him blast a hole straight through Ichigo's right shoulder, which to my observations proves that you and him are two sides of the same coin." As he shunpoed towards her, she felt a thick dense aura permitting from him like an all-consuming shadow falling on me like a cloak of lead making her chest tight from the pressure. She shunpo'd away from him and aimed the white crackling lighting at him, prepared to fire at him if need be. "Come one inch closer and I'll blast you out of existence!" She yelled as her shot began charging from the surrounding static in the air.

**" blast me and that idiot Ichigo will die as well. Wouldn't want that would we?" He said as he swung Tensa Zangetu around by its chain links. "Besides I'm his inner desires, his lust, his instinct, his bloodlust, his inner fire, his hatred, his sorrow, his pain, the darkness in his soul, the part of him that's insane. I am the darkness to his light. I am his will to fight, I am instinct!" **He declared to her as he threw the blade at her with at an extremely fast rate causing to see her stealth ops top get ripped to shreds from the sheer sharpness of the passing winds even though she knew she dodged its black tip.


	2. Chapter 2 - Instinct Over Logic

**Chapter 2 : Instinct over Logic** Author : Bustergundam4 Date Written:2013/27/03 Genre: Action/Adventure Rated:T for Teen

Chapter 2:Instinct over Logic

As the fight continued, H. ichigo made a quick mental note to analyze what level of power would be needed to overturn the effects of his knowledge he discovered that it would be wise to attempt to "cancel" the attack out using an equal amount of spirit he was nearly decapitated by yuroichi's round housekick,he quickly dodged the kick and used his spirit energy as a high powered shield."I see that you've learned to make your spiritual energy into a compact shield,a hierro to put it to taught you this skill?" she said to the hollow possessing Ichigo."_**"No one!I used pure intellect to aquire it,I'm much smarter than one would think cat demon, a master swordsman."**_ the hollow said with a wolfy grin just before throwing Tensa Zangetsu at her with death precision. She needed to think sword's edge was picking up she dodge or take the stab? The decision was a second too 'd been stabbed through the hand cleanly. As she struggled to pull the black blade out,she looked to her right and only saw a black blur as she felt a hand grab her by the hair ruffling it throughly lift her body it the process._**"I am your master cat demon and you will be a great slave to me."**_ As the hollow tried to countinued his perverse assault,he gravely realized that he was losing control of Ichigo's body if on cue,Ichigo's voice could be heard in 's mind. _"It's time I take back what's mine hollow."_ His body started to flail uncontrollably,convolusing hollow yelled in annoyance **"No! You fool! Don't you want this to happen ? I could make her your perfect slave.** _**Noooooo!**_As uttered in pain and 's signature spirit energy color begin to emit flashing bright blue as he began to take charge ,putting his hand on to the mask's forehead tearing it off slowly while dropping Yoruichi to the ground on her butt in the process. With a final scream of resistance from his inner hollow,Ichigo's right hand shattered the mask completely making it fuse it's energy back into him.

"Yoruichi,are you okay?" Ichigo said as he helped her up of the ground in a helpful manner. " Yes,I'm okay.I see you've learned to control your hollow side."Yoruichi said in a sure but also slightly suggestive she smirked she knew she could milk the current situation for what it was worth."_Although _I do have _one _spot on my body that hurts."She said as she turned her backside to him slowly pushing her toned rear into his face. As he slowly looked towards her backside he thought to himself "Dat butt!" and was rewarded with a smart remark by his inner hollow with an all too noticable smirk of approval "What are you smirking at looking like a pervert on holloween night? _**"Well king,I am you and you are this way we are similar,Look at the cat in front of 's the fastest person in the Soul Society ,even I know that.**_ He said with a slight nod in approval._**"She's almost been rendered untamable by 98% of the men in the Soul Society ,but if you can make her purr your name,she'll become your personal slave."**_

As the orange haired teen's thoughts hung on what the hollow had said,his thoughts were interupted by a very _perverse _image of the flash goddess and the things he would do to her in that decided to take his hollow side up on his not before clearing his took it upon himself to write a list of all the perverse ideas he had in mind for her...(To be continued).


End file.
